1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorcycle having a stride part between a head pipe and a seat for facilitating the stride of a rider during loading and unloading.
2. Description of Related Art
Recent motorcycles adopt a method for controlling fuel supply by a fuel injection valve according to a run state in order to improve properties of exhaust gas, fuel efficiency or engine output. To arrange such a fuel injection valve, an intake passage connected to a cylinder head is extended to the front of the motorcycle and also is connected to an air cleaner. The fuel injection valve is stood in a substantially perpendicular orientation in the downstream end of the intake passage. See, for example, JP-A-2002-266724.
In a motorcycle adopting a structure in which a fuel injection valve is stood and arranged in the downstream end of an intake passage extending from a cylinder head to the front of the vehicle, an injection direction of the fuel injection valve is oriented to a ceiling wall of an intake port and the fuel cannot be injected toward the essentially desirable umbrella back of an intake valve, which may negatively impact engine performance.
Also, when such a fuel injection valve is stood and arranged in a motorcycle comprising a backward descending panel member for facilitating loading and unloading of a rider, the panel member must be arranged in a high position in order to avoid interference with the fuel injection valve, which may negatively impact the capability of loading and unloading.